Question: Daniel did 31 fewer sit-ups than Omar at night. Omar did 73 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Daniel do?
Explanation: Omar did 73 sit-ups, and Daniel did 31 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $73 - 31$ sit-ups. He did $73 - 31 = 42$ sit-ups.